Happy Birthday, Grandpa Weasley
by tamara72
Summary: The children present a very Muggle surprises for their Grandpa with their parents help. Eight in my Next Gen series


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Happy Birthday, Grandpa_

Percy sat in his living room with his wife at his side. Gathered around the room were his children, nieces and nephews, sisters-in-law and brother-in-law.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you are wondering why I called you all here with your children but not my sibling. Well, we would like to organize a special gift from Dad for his birthday." Percy began.

"It was Lucy's idea and we need all your help to pull it off, especially Hermione's and Harry's." Audrey added.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"A Muggle play." Molly said.

"Huh?" Angelina asked.

"I was reading Lucy her favorite Muggle story book, and she mentioned how much Grandpa Weasley would love it if he could see a Muggle story acted out in Muggle style." Molly said. "I mentioned it to Mum and Dad and the other kids; and they all agreed. Even Teddy said he'd do it."

"I read up on Muggle plays; and I think I can direct it with Audrey's help." Percy said.

"What are they going to act out?" Harry asked.

"Cinderella." Lucy said.

"Are you all familiar with the story?" Audrey asked, and they all nodded.

"We've already discussed parts and the kids have agreed. Victoire and Teddy will be Cinderella and Prince Charming. Molly will be the evil step mother and Lucy and Dominique will be the stepsisters…"

"We will need warts and stuff to make us look ugly." Dominique said to her mother laughing.

"Sounds fun." Fleur said.

"The fairy godmother will be Roxanne…"

"Aunt Audrey is gonna help me do the magic." Roxanne added to her own mother.

"Albus and Rosie will be the king and queen. They only have a couple of lines, but they can easily be prompted." Percy said. Both children grinned in delight.

"James and Fred will play various parts and Hugo, Lily and Louis will have small, but important parts." Audrey finished. "Hermione, we will need a lot of help from you, and we are hoping you will be the Narrator."

"Cause you have a pretty voice, Mummy." Rosie said and Hermione blushed at her daughter's compliment.

"I'll help any way you need me." Hermione agreed.

"The kids will need to learn to dance. Angelina, could you help us with that?" Percy asked.

"Sure. I'll also make sure James and Fred don't pull anything to mess it up." She agreed.

"Thanks."

"Harry, we need sets. They don't need to be elaborate, but if they could be built the Muggle way. You can get my brothers to help…" Percy said.

"I'd keep George away from Muggle tools." Angelina said.

"I'll take care of it." Harry said.

"Thanks. Fleur, we need you for make up and costumes." Percy said.

"Oui, I'd love to help." Fleur said.

"Good. We have a practice schedule all made out. I know we only have a little over a week and a half, but this way the kids are not likely to lose focus." Percy said. "It will be a lot of hard work, but just remember it is for dad."

Percy was right; it was a lot of hard work. Percy and Audrey took the week leading up to Arthur's birthday party off work and instead of going to their usual daycares; the kids were brought to their house for the day. Harry with Ron and Bill's help built a small stage outside of Shell Cottage where the performance would take place. Harry had even got several of the Muggle-born members of the DA to come and help with the project.

Bill was also used a guinea pig as Fleur worked with Muggle make-up to figure what would be perfect for each character.

"I don't want to overdo it on zee kids." She had told him more than once.

Angelina arranged to have afternoons off to help teach the kids to waltz and managed to control James and Fred quite well. It also helped that Audrey had called upon her father, former Auror and current Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt to work with the boys as they played the Prince's stewards.

"Do you think your father will think something is up?" Hermione asked Percy the day before the performance as she, Percy, Audrey, Harry, Angelina and Fleur had all taken the day off of work.

"Ron is at work." Harry said.

"Ron is at work and you and Hermione's aren't. No, that isn't going to tip anyone off." Angelina said.

"Don't worry, he'll never guess." Harry said.

Both Hermione and Harry were correct. Arthur knew something was up, but he was delighted when he arrived at Shell Cottage to see the stage and seats set up. Bill, George and Charlie, who had arrived to surprise his father himself, acted as ushers. They had invited several of Arthur's friends to the party as well as all of the children's grandparents.

Arthur sat with excited anticipation while Hermione took her place to the side of the stage and began, "Once upon a time…"

The kids did wonderful. Lucy and Dominique took great delight at their ugly appearance and Dominique turned out to be a real ham with Lucy somewhat shyly following her lead. When Queen Rosie proclaimed there would be a ball, stopping her foot and crossing arms in emphasis, like Aunt Ginny would, all of those in the audience who had seen Ginny do that exact thing laughed.

The audience also laughed at the antics of Lily, Hugo and Louis as the mice that turned into horses for the pumpkin carriage while Roxie danced around the stage with her star wand waving it as backstage crew of Audrey, Harry and Angelina made it appear that magic was really happening.

A sigh could be heard when Victoire's Cinderella made her appearance at the ball. The nine-year-old looked beautiful as she descended the steps in the light blue gown. Their grandmothers shared a knowing smile as Teddy and Victoire danced and shared a tentative kiss.

When the clock struck midnight and Victoire had fled the stage leaving a glass slipper in her wake, all the woman in the audience were charmed by the Prince's Stewards James and Fred as they searched the kingdom for the foot to fit the slipper, even going into the audience and trying it on several of the women including their grandmother.

The audience, led by Arthur, was on their feet applauding at the end of the show as Prince Charming had found his Princess Cinderella and Hermione closed with "and the all lived happily ever after."

Arthur rushed to the stage thanking the kids and their parents for such a wonderful gift. "I would love to see my kids perform another play next year." He remarked.

"That's a great idea, Dad." Charlie responded off handedly, but his father looked delighted at the prospect.

The End


End file.
